


O silêncio da pomba

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Desire, Ficlet, Lies, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: Mas Clive naquele momento precisava de não ser Luke, e Hershel em vez queria mesmo que fosse-o, e não podia dar-lhe nada melhor que descarregar os seus instintos nele, que involuntariamente tinha-se encarnado no que o maior sempre tinha desejado.
Relationships: Clive/Hershel Layton





	O silêncio da pomba

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**O silêncio da pomba**

Hershel teria gostado de que a culpa parasse-o.

Teria gostado de poder deixar de mover-se agora que ainda estava a tempo, mas sabia que não podia fazê-lo.

O pretexto que tinha estado oferecido estava tão perfeito que não podia pensar no feito que fosse só uma mentira, não podia considera-lo importante, porque pelo menos por um pouco de tempo mais teria gostado de acredita-lo.

Acreditar de ser realmente no futuro, acreditar que o baixo dele fosse mesmo um Luke mais velho de dez anos, um Luke que já não era uma criança, mas nunca tinha estado na sua natureza ignorar a verdade, e sentia já o remorso abrir caminho nele pelo mal que estava conscientemente a infligir a Clive, e pelo que estava a fazer a si mesmo.

Tocou-o devagar, muito devagar, por medo de ser apanhado não preparado pelo tempo que separava-os da fim, semicerrou os olhos e viu o coração neles do menor, viu o desejo que tinha de ser amado, de alguns que estivesse dessa maneira com ele porque o queria, não porque se fingia uma pessoa diferente da que era.

Sentia-se como espiado, Hershel, por aqueles olhos, e conhecia muito bem a razão.

Esse não era Luke, e nunca tinha estado uma real possibilidade que fosse-o.

Luke só era um rapaz, algum por quem ele deveria ter olhado, que deveria ter conduzido, e não seduzir.

Tinha aproveitado a oportunidade quando tinha-se presentado, simplesmente, e Clive Dove estava a pagar todas as consequências, e ia fazê-lo ainda mais quando Layton tivesse finalmente revelado de conhecer que fosse realmente.

Hershel continuou a toca-lo e a fazer-se tocar, sempre um pouco mais rapidamente, incapaz de resistir à expressão quase distorcida na sua cara, incapaz de não ceder ao desejo que tinha de deixar-se ir a essa fantasia, que com um esforço de imaginação podia tornar-se realidade.

Mas Clive naquele momento precisava de não ser Luke, e Hershel em vez queria mesmo que fosse-o, e não podia dar-lhe nada melhor que descarregar os seus instintos nele, que involuntariamente tinha-se encarnado no que o maior sempre tinha desejado.

Teve fim muito cedo esse sonho tão similar a um pesadelo, e Hershel levantou-se devagar, a olhar uma vez mais Clive como se percebesse só nesse momento do feito que não era Luke.

Sentia nojo de si mesmo, mas não tinha importância. Não era uma sensação nova, essa.

“Desculpa... Luke.” murmurou, a fazer como para deixar o quarto.

“Porque, professor?” perguntou Clive, e só por um segundo a Layton pareceu de poder ouvir o tom do seu aprendiz enquanto o chamava daquela maneira, só por um segundo pôde ainda convencer-se que o que tinha acontecido estivesse real, que Luke...

Mas não era real.

Deixou o quarto, sem responder e sem olhar para trás.

Sabia que, mesmo que tivesse olhado uma vez mais, a espera-lo nunca ia estar a cara de Luke.


End file.
